Boku no Lavender
by Hyuuga Hana and Ai Kyung
Summary: "ini kisah tentang dia dan seseorang yang mencintainya...kalau dia tak ada maka aku tidak akan terlahir sebagai hideki di dunia ini" "kau dengar hime!bagaimana anakmu menceritakan tentang dirimu di depan teman-temannya dengan bangga"."gaara " "terima kasih" my first fanfic gaahina by hana


Author:Hana

Rated:T

Pair:Gaara.S & Hinata.H

Genre:Family,Drama

Warning:AU,Misstypo,Abal,Pendek,Gaje,dll

Halo minna Hana Author baru di sini hana merupakan imouto dari Ai-neechan yang paling kawai sedunia tanpa tandingannya#plakk di getok Ai-neechan hehe

Jadi mohon bantuannya,maaf kalo ceritanya jelek

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Happy Reading minnaXD

**BOKU NO LAVENDER**

"oke hideki-kun sekarang giliranmu maju kedepan"ucap seorang sensei berkacamata bulat hitam

"hai ebisu-sensei"seorang pemuda kecil berusia 7 tahun dengan rambut indigo yang acak-acakan serta manik klorofil yang sehijau padang rumput itu maju kedepan dengan tegap

Wajahnya yang bulat dan pipinya yang chubby menambah kesan manis pada dirinya

Setelah hideki sampai di depan kelas tepat di depan teman-temannya ,ebisu langsung bertanya

"apa yang ada di depan dadamu itu? Dan cerita apa yang akan hideki-kun bawakan?"

"hmmm….tentang pengalaman pahit seseorang sensei"

"apa itu kisah nyata?"

"yapp,benar"jawab hideki sambil tersenyum manis

"kalau begitu mulailah"perintah ebisu

"ehm…ehm…ini kisah tentang dia dan seseorang yang mencintainya,tentang kehidupannya,tentang bagaimana dia menjalani dunia yang fana ini sendirian

Dia yang sering di anggap remeh oleh orang sekitarnya,hanya bias tersenyum tanpa melawan,berlari melawan rasa sakit pada dirinya.

Dia menaggapi dirinya adalah sampah yang tak berguna yang patut di singkirkan dari muka bumi ini

Tapi tidak bagi ayah dan aku,bagi kami dia adalah seorang malaikat yang menenangkan kalau tidak ada dia maka aku tidak akan terlahir sebagai hideki di dunia ini

Meskipun telah tiada di dunia ini tapi kasuh sayangnya tetap dapat kurasakan

Cinta ini hanya untuknya sampai kapanpun posisinya tidak akan bergeser sedikitpun di hati ini,walaupun aku tau bahwa segala sesuatu di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi tapi akan kupastikan cinta ini akan kekal abadi untuknya

sampai kapanpun aku dan ayah akan tetap peduli apapun yang terjadi karna bagiku

.

.

.

Dialah ibuku"hideki membalikan kertas yang ada di depan dadanya yang ternyata adalah sebuah lukisan seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan manik mutiaranya sambil tersenyum lembut

'dialah ibuku yang selalu kusayangi dia bagaikan sekuntum bunga lavender

Aroma terapinya yang menenangkan sekaligus melindungiku dari bahaya maka kuberi nama lukisan ini adalah BUNGA LAVENDERKU"tandasnya sambil tersenyum tulus

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat gaara **

"kau dengar hime!bagaimana anakmu menceritakan tentang dirimu di depan teman-temannya dengan bangga"gaara berucap di depan makam sang istri sambil menggenggam sesuatu yaitu sebuah ponsel yang

ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan hideki,ebisu menghubungi gaara agar gaara dapat mendengar cerita hideki lewat saluran telfon"

Gaara menatap sendu makam sang istri

.

.

.

"kau percayakan sekarang hime!

Di sini kami akan selalu menyanyangimu dan mendoakanmu agar kau tenang di sana"

Sesuai bicara gaara lagsung berbalik pergi,tapi belum menjauh melangkah gaara berhenti dan memejamkan mata guna untuk merasakan terpaan angin yang lembut .

.

.

.

.

.

"gaara_" jeda sebentar suara itu sekian lama sekian jauh bagai di bawa oleh angina tersebut

"_tolong jaga dia"setelah itu suara itu benar-benar menghilang terbawa angin

.

.

.

Gaara mendongak menatap langit senja

Begitu juga dengan hideki yang duduk dibangku kelas sambil menatap langit senja di luar

.

.

"hinata"

.

.

"ibu"

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih"gumam mereka secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum tulus menatap langit senja itu

Owari

Maaf kalo kependekan,di sini hana Cuma anak baru jadi kalau para readers kurang puas dengan cerita ini karna banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan,gaya cerita ato yang lain-lain mohon di maklumi#sambl bungkuk-bungkuk

Tapi jangan lupa RnR ya!

ARIGATO


End file.
